


Stuck in a Moment with You

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can be read as either established Sterek relationship or as pre-slash, Exasperated, Exasperated Derek Hale, M/M, Not as good as ‘discombobulated’, POV Derek Hale, Time Loop, What a good word, Yes it’s Groundhog Day all over (and over and over) again folks, but still good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: When Stiles gets hit with a witch’s curse that leaves him reliving the same day over and over again he knows exactly who to go to for help. Sometimes Derek really wishes he didn’t...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Stuck in a Moment with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was inspired by the prompt words _forget, condemned, receive_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. As soon as I saw those first two words I knew how I wanted to use them and so this story idea was born. I have no interest in writing a longer time loop fic, I just wanted to write this one little scene and I had fun doing so. I hope you have fun reading it. (Honestly, writing has been so much fun again recently! Or maybe I’ve just been in a happier headspace. Whatever, here’s hoping it lasts a while!)

“... then the Head Witch in Charge said ‘those who forget the past are condemned to repeat it’ and, BOOM, it’s frickin’ _Groundhog Day_!!”

“Stiles… did you receive a blow to the head recently, by any chance? Multiple blows?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Listen to my heartbeat. Smell my scent. No lies detected, right?”

Derek conceded he detected no signs of deception, but that didn’t rule out delusion _._ If Stiles _believed_ he was telling the truth his body would react accordingly. Then again, after everything they’d encountered, was a time loop really so impossible?

Oh God, how was this his life??

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. I’d love to hear your ideas on how they can get Stiles out of the loop or what it was he wasn’t supposed to forget that led to the witch cursing him! Stay safe (and don’t tick off any witches! 2020 has been long enough without having to relive any of it over and over again!). xxx


End file.
